El amor no admite vergüenza
by Seka Roma
Summary: ¿Qué peor forma de recibir el año, que estando enfermo? Así es como Takahashi Misaki pasa el 31 de diciembre con Usagi. Sin embargo, quizás no todo sea tan malo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nakamura-sensei, por supuesto. Yo sólo me encargo de hacerlos sufrir y follar.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon barato, ¿a quién voy a engañar?

 **Nota de autor:** Soy yo otra vez jejeje. Primero: Feliz año...atrasado. Sé que es un poco tarde para publicar fics así, pero igual estoy haciéndolo.

Para evitar confusiones, Misaki es nuestro querido narrador.

De antemano, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **I**

\- Este…Usagi-san.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

\- Son desperdicios, ¿no es obvio?

Mientras barría el enorme apartamento de Usagi-san, tropecé con una mesa llena de regalos y sobres, sugestivamente cerca del cuarto que usaba como depósito para los objetos inservibles. Reconocí los sobres que me enviaron casi todos los miembros del clan Usami; varios paquetes provenientes de Sumi-senpai y Todou, además de uno grande y vistoso, firmado por Ijuuin-sensei. Habían llegado por Navidad. No quería botarlos, pero esto suponía un problema a la hora de qué hacer con ellos, porque tampoco deseaba conservarlos. Como tenía días sin verlos, casi los había olvidado, ¡hasta que vengo y los encuentro ahí!

\- ¿Y los presentes de Nii-chan y Aikawa-san?

\- Los dejé en un cuarto de arriba.

\- ¡Usagi-san! No puedes decidir sobre cosas que son para mí.

\- El único regalo que debe importarte es el mío.

\- ¡Pero si no me diste ninguno!

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? – me dijo, mirándome por encima de las gafas – Sé lo que tengo que hacer: tengo que comprarte un regalo que aplaste los demás. ¡Ya sé! ¡Saldré más tarde a buscar tu obsequio! Misaki, dime qué quieres.

\- No quiero nada.

\- No seas modesto. Te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

\- Realmente no quiero nada – logré decir, tras varios estornudos – Además, ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Estábamos a 31 de diciembre. Como Usagi-san no pudo celebrar la Navidad conmigo, porque lo obligué a trabajar en sus columnas para revistas, sus reuniones y entrevistas, pensábamos asistir a un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ese día. Y justamente tuve que enfermarme. No me arrepiento de haberlo forzado a trabajar durante la Navidad, a costa de sacrificar nuestro tiempo juntos; así no se quejaría por la presencia de Isaka-san, y obtendría un merecido mes de descanso. Pero perder el evento por Año Nuevo sí me entristecía un poco.

Bueno…en realidad, perder ese evento no era lo único que me entristecía. Esos días me encontraba…extraño. Quizás fuera por el tema de los regalos, pero me hallaba pensando en mis padres más que de costumbre. Cuando tenía 8 años, ambos murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Para evitar que nos separaran, Nii-chan dejó sus estudios y comenzó a trabajar para hacerse cargo de mí. Todo porque yo…

La escoba rozó los pies de Usagi-san. Sin darme cuenta se había movido del sofá, donde se entretenía leyendo un libro, para plantarse delante de mí. Su mirada insistente me puso nervioso. Le dije, entre tartamudeos, que se apartara, pero no me hizo caso. En lugar de eso, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la mía.

\- Estás caliente. Si no te sientes bien, deja la limpieza para más tarde.

\- Te preocupas demasiado – dije, restándole importancia – Estoy bien.

Aunque la verdad es que me sentía muy mal. Me sentía demasiado pesado y débil. Seguí barriendo como si nada, para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien; pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. La sala comenzó a oscilar, y perdí el equilibrio. Habría caído si Usagi-san no hubiese corrido a sujetarme, para luego depositarme, suavemente, en el suelo. Mientras el mundo volvía a la normalidad, me arrebató la escoba.

\- ¡Oye! No he terminado.

\- No estás bien. Vas a descansar ahora mismo.

\- Tonterías. Estoy… ¡wa! ¡Usagi-san! ¡Bájame! ¡Te digo que me bajes!

Me cargó entre sus brazos aunque me debatí para soltarme. Apenas me llevó hasta la cama de su extraña habitación, intenté levantarme, pero el mareo regresó; a duras penas lograba reconocer a Usagi mientras me arropaba hasta el cuello, para después quedarse observándome con los brazos cruzados, al pie de la cama.

\- ¿No has tomado nada?

\- Sí, tomé una medicina esta mañana…

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue. De repente escuché ruidos en el baño, como si revolvieran un montón de frascos. Ya me imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de que regresara al cuarto, cargado con todas las medicinas que encontró, para dejarlas encima de las sábanas. Adicionalmente, me llevó un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Qué…qué se supone que es esto, Usagi-sensei?

\- Creí que sabría cuál estabas tomando, pero vi todas estas cajas y no me decidí.

\- ¡Pudiste preguntarme!

Abrí la caja que recordaba haber tomado en la mañana. ¡Estaba vacía! ¡Y sólo quedaba esa caja! ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar el hecho de que la medicina se había acabado? Miré las demás, lloriqueando por lo bajo debido a mi estúpido error. Todas estaban vacías o vencidas.

 _¡¿Cómo este hombre sobrevivió tantos años solo?!_

Al fin encontré una donde quedaba la última pastilla. En las contraindicaciones decía que podía causar somnolencia, entre otros efectos secundarios. Pero ese no era el problema. La pastilla era enorme, de un espeluznante color naranja. No suelo tener dificultades con eso, pero verla era aterrador. En lugar de tragarla, me imaginaba cómo haría para bajar esa cosa por mi garganta, que acaso me mataría. Lo que me llevaba a imaginar cómo Usagi-san le daría la noticia a mi hermano…

"¿Qué Misaki se ahogó con una pastilla?" – diría Nii-chan, llorando escandalosamente – "¿Pero cómo es posible? Si él nunca tuvo problemas con eso".

"Yo tampoco me lo explico, Takahiro" – contestaría Usagi, ocultando su dolor, como siempre – "Creo que es el primer caso que oigo, que una persona se muere tomando una pastilla. Qué idiota".

"¡Sí! ¡Qué idiota!" corroboraría Nii-chan, llorando más fuerte.

\- Oye, ¿por qué me miras de ese modo? Pareciera que quieres matarme.

\- ¡Porque hasta en mis fantasías te burlas de mí!

\- No sé de qué hablas. Vamos, tómate la medicina, para que puedas descansar.

 _¡Pero si es del tamaño de un supositorio!_

\- Es demasiado grande…quizás si voy por un cuchillo y la pico… ¡ah! ¡Usagi-san, ¿qué haces?!

Mientras murmuraba, Usagi me quitó la pastilla y comenzó a masticarla. Sé que debía ser más que desagradable, pero aun así sus ojos me miraban sin inmutarse. Entonces bebió el agua del vaso y me besó, un beso que sabía amargo por la pastilla que bajaba por mi garganta, diluida con el agua. Aunque ya me la había tragado, Usagi seguía presionando sus labios con los míos, a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura.

\- Bien, ahora te quedarás quieto y descansarás mucho.

\- Pero no terminé de barrer…la tierra quedó en medio de la sala.

\- Ya me ocuparé de eso.

 _¿De verdad? Un hombre que no sabe diferenciar las tazas que soportan el calor de las demás, ¿de verdad va a ocuparse de barrer?_

\- Sin embargo – continuó, mientras recogía las cajas y frascos de la cama – Saldré un rato para comprar más medicinas.

\- Siento que te estoy causando muchas molestias…

\- No pasa nada. Hago estas cosas porque te amo.

 _Aunque digas eso, igual…_

Traté de enfocarme en otras cosas. Considerando mejor la situación, comenzaba a preocuparme más que Usagi-san se hiciera cargo de la casa, que estar enfermo o cualquier otro asunto. Nunca deseé tanto tener a alguien como Sebastian, el mayordomo de los Usami; él sabría qué hacer. Ojalá la inteligencia de Usagi-san le sirviera para hacer tareas domésticas; pero no, él sólo sabe escribir novelas, y usarme para las más perturbadoras.

Esos pensamientos me adormecían. Si no hubiese luchado para que mis párpados no se cerrasen, no habría visto a Usagi-san salir. Llevaba un suéter crema, cuello de tortuga, debajo de una gabardina negra, tan larga que cubría sus pantalones. Incluso con esa vestimenta tan casual, Usagi derrochaba elegancia. Verlo así me hizo querer, como nunca antes, poder salir con él en lugar de esperarlo en casa, solo. O si no podía acompañarlo, que se quedara conmigo; no tenía que estar en el mismo cuarto, me bastaba con saber que estaría cerca. Pero no podía contrariarlo, no ahora que se tomó la molestia de arreglarse para salir por mí.

\- Bien, ya me voy. Sabes que debes quedarte en cama, descansar mucho y…

\- Basta. Por lo general, debería ser yo quien te diga esas cosas – le contesté, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- …y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo – concluyó, curvando sus labios.

Se volteó para marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo, extendí la mano para retenerlo un poco más; mis dedos se cerraron en torno a la manga de su abrigo.

\- Usagi-san…

\- ¿Qué?

 _No tienes que irte._

 _Quédate conmigo._

 _Quiero estar a tu lado._

 _No quiero que te vayas._

Quería decirle tantas cosas, y de todas le tuve que decir:

\- Regresa pronto, por favor.

Me miró, asombrado, hasta que al fin ensanchó su tenue sonrisa.

\- Está bien.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus manos frías revolviendo mis cabellos, esparciendo una sensación cálida en mí. Después de eso, me dormí.

* * *

 **II**

Tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida.

Desperté con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa, cuya madera lisa, de buena calidad, apenas era visible debajo del montón de libros que la cubrían. Libros de todos los tamaños, colores, grosores; más de los que quisiera leer, algunos abiertos y otros ordenados junto a una pequeña lámpara dorada. El escritorio estaba debajo de un enorme ventanal abierto, con la cortina corrida, permitiéndome ver un jardín casi opacado por un frondoso árbol, cuyas ramas pobladas de hojas buscaba entrar en la habitación. Definitivamente no era mi cuarto, ni el de Usagi-san, ni ninguno que se pareciera. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era…

\- ¡Qué calor! ¡Dios mío, ¿quién podría vivir en esta casa, que parece un horno?! ¡Las plantas ni siquiera se mueven! – dije, agarrando un abanico decorado de azul, verde y blanco. A pesar del lujo en la estancia, ese pobre abanico apenas si me proporcionaba una ligera brisa.

\- En vez de quejarse del clima, debería concentrarse en sus estudios, amo Misaki.

Me gire a ver quién hablaba, y al hacerlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos; el abanico se me resbaló de los dedos.

\- ¡U-Usagi-san! – exclamé, boquiabierto.

Era el mismo Usagi de siempre: cabello corto, grisáceo; ojos violetas; estatura exageradamente alta, para mí gusto. Pero, pero… ¡esa ropa!

\- ¿Qué hay con esa ropa? ¿Cómo no te estás asando con todo eso puesto?

Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, bajo el cual tenía una camisa blanca junto a unos pantalones igual de negros y unos mocasines tan brillantes que parecían un espejo. Lucía, en general, como un mayordomo. Pero eso no era lo único fuera de lugar; había algo en su mirada… Usagi-san siempre tiene una mirada rallante en lo inexpresivo, debido a su manía por ocultar sus sentimientos. Esta mirada era fría, pero no carente de emociones; más bien, reflejaban una mezcla de preocupación y fastidio que no alcanzaba a entender.

\- Vamos, amo Misaki, preste atención a sus estudios. Con lo mal que va, lo suspenderán. No querrá ser una deshonra para la prestigiosa familia Takahashi, ¿verdad?

 _Prestigiosa familia Takahashi…definitivamente esto es un sueño._

Fijándome bien en mi alrededor, la habitación – lo que suponía era mí habitación – era simple, pero las pocas cosas que la decoraban demostraban una elevada posición social. Nunca tendría cuadros que se notaban pintados a mano; ni una cama matrimonial para mí solo, con dosel; incluso las cortinas, de un color rojizo, se veían hechas de la mejor tela.

\- Pero Usagi-san, ¿quién va a estudiar con este calor? Además, tengo hambre.

\- Bueno…si ese es el caso supongo que puedo cocinarte algo, con tal que te dediques completamente al estudio cuando termines.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? ¡Si ni siquiera sabes freír un huevo!

\- ¿Ah? Le agradezco que no juegue con esas cosas, si más bien alabas mí comida. Por Dios, la verdad es que tengo un amo muy tonto.

Se alejó, dejándome boquiabierto. Usagi-san jamás me había tratado de esa forma. Me molestó; pero muy en el fondo, me agradó ver esa familiaridad conmigo. Debía confiar en que comentarios como esos no me herirían. Mantuvo la puerta abierta, esperando a que lo siguiera a la cocina. Nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso de una mansión. La única casa tan grande que realmente conocía era la de los Usami, y aun así no se parecía en nada. Las paredes eran oscuras, pero quedaban alumbradas con la luz de la tarde, que entraba a raudales por unos ventanales tan largos que abarcaban del piso al techo.

Caminamos por un pasillo extenso y amplio, lleno de recámaras a ambos lados; los espacios sin puertas los rellenaban con lujosas mesas de madera, que exhibían tallados elegantes, y encima de ellas las adornaban jarrones de vidrio llenos de flores frescas, impregnando el ambiente con una fragancia dulzona. En medio había una escalera que conectaba directamente con un salón sin muchos adornos.

Pero no nos detuvimos ahí. Usagi-san me condujo hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar, reparé en un espejo de cuerpo entero con un vistoso marco dorado. La imagen que me devolvía el cristal era de mí, con mi típico cabello levantado en puntas. Pero la ropa era distinta a la que suelo usar. Era un kimono blanco, junto a un hakama de un color oscuro que ni yo mismo atinaba identificar como verde o azul; tenía los pies calzados con zôri. Me resultaba extraño verme con un atuendo que jamás usaría, estando acostumbrado a una vestimenta informal. Habría pasado toda la tarde observándome, si Usagi-san no me hubiese llamado desde la cocina, impaciente.

La cocina era muy luminosa. El sol entraba por varias ventanas, además de una puerta que debía conducir a un patio trasero. Había una mesa que no era el comedor principal, pero bien podía serlo. Usagi me recordó que lo usábamos para esperar las meriendas. Como ese era el caso, me senté a admirar los suaves manteles, el centro de mesa floral y a Usagi-san cocinando, un acto único e irrepetible.

Me preparó una torta fría. En la vida real, hacerla requeriría horas y mucho trabajo. Pero gracias a la magia del sueño la tuvo lista en pocos minutos. Era pequeña, de fresas, con forma de corazón. Aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar, pero él no cambió su mirada llena de suficiencia, orgullo, quizás algo de superioridad. Sus ojos lucían tan expresivos… ¡Y encima, la torta sabía genial! La devoraba con gusto, aunque él sólo se limitaba a observarme con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Su expresión se había suavizado, me observaba con ternura. Pero a veces su mirada se enturbiaba, como si sintiera dolor por algo; cuando sucedía eso, se masajeaba las sienes.

\- ¿Estás bien, Usagi-san?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿No comes?

\- Estoy bien. No tengo mucha hambre. Cuando termines, subiremos de nuevo para que estudies.

Aunque dijo eso, apenas terminé de comer lo obligué a salir conmigo al jardín. Quise dar un paseo, y si bien Usagi no se mostró complacido al principio, poco a poco se fue animando. Lo que se suponía era el patio trasero, era más bien un bosque. Las hojas de los árboles creaban un espectáculo, alternando sombras y luces encima de nosotros. Se podía respirar paz, estando solo nosotros dos. En algún momento, Usagi-san se puso de pie dispuesto a hacerme regresar a casa; y en lugar de escucharlo, me puse a perseguir una mariposa azulada, casi nunca encontraba una así en la ciudad. Acabé corriendo, internándome en el bosque con Usagi-san pisándome los talones y gritando mi nombre. Si al comienzo de mi persecución estaba molesto, pronto se le pasó porque oí sus risas mezcladas con las mías.

Descendimos por una colina. Al pie de la misma discurría un río estrecho pero cristalino; sus aguas reflejaban el azul perfecto y despejado del cielo a la vez que descubría algunos peces blancos. Me detuve al verlo – todavía tenía calor – pero Usagi-san tropezó con alguna roca en la colina y bajó rodando por el suelo, hasta chocar conmigo. Ambos caímos al río. Usagi-san era pesado, me aplastaba como si fuera una roca.

\- ¡Ah! Por eso quería irme a casa. Vámonos, amo Misaki – refunfuñó, incorporándose mientras sobaba su cabeza.

\- Pero el agua está fría y se siente tan bien – dije, aliviado por la frescura del mar.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que volver.

Lo callé lanzándole una ola de agua. Se quedó quieto un rato, con el cabello pegado a la cara y el traje chorreándole. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para ajustar el mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos. Al verlo aproximarse a zancadas, creí que se había enfadado y que me arrastraría hasta la casa. Pero en lugar de ello, se acercó para bañarme con el agua, aplastando mis propios cabellos y volviendo pesado el kimono, que se deslizaba por un lado descubriendo mi hombro.

Antes de darnos cuenta, ambos jugábamos riéndonos y persiguiéndonos como niños; nos empapábamos y no nos importaba. Qué distinto de la sensación delicada y riesgosa, como si cualquier movimiento fuese a perturbar la paz, que solía sentir con el verdadero Usagi-san.

De repente, tropezó y aunque trató de mantener el equilibrio, igualmente cayó encima de mí. Cerré los ojos para soportar el impacto; y cuando los abrí, tenía a Usagi-san encima de mí, los brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cara. Al caer, seguramente le había salpicado agua, hasta bañarle el cabello; por eso se deslizarían algunas gotas, similares a diamantes, por la luz del sol. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y Usagi-san recortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios, hasta que finalmente los unió con los míos. Era un beso cálido que no trató de alargar.

\- ¿Deberíamos volver? – pregunté en un susurro.

\- Bueno, ya es tarde para estudiar – dijo, con un suspiro cansino – Supongo que podemos ir a un lugar más.

Entre juegos, había llegado el ocaso. Con esa luz anaranjada cubriendo ahora el cielo, Usagi-san me condujo hasta el final del bosque. Caminamos mucho, pero tras todos los árboles se hallaba una playa. Miramos el atardecer un rato; después nos sentamos en la arena, construyendo juntos un castillo. Recordaba la vez que fui con el verdadero Usagi-san a la playa; jugamos con la arena porque quise escapar de un momento que encontraba incómodo, para que al final uniéramos nuestros cuerpos ahí. Con este Usagi sentía una auténtica diversión, pero extrañaba que me atacara.

 _Qué confuso es todo esto…_

Ansiaba que me tocara, más allá de un ocasional roce de nuestros dedos; pero también me alegraba compartir con él de esa manera, en la que ambos respetábamos el espacio del otro, en el que nuestras acciones no eran repentinas, donde Usagi-san no me estaba imponiendo su voluntad para satisfacer su deseo. No puedo negar que disfruto secretamente con sus caricias, que aceptó esa voz que susurra que me ama; pero…

 _¿Acaso necesito que me ataque para iniciar mi propio deseo? Si no me atacara constantemente… ¿podría ser que no sentiría ganas de ir más allá con él?_

Un quejido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Usagi-san cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula en un gesto de dolor. Había derribado la torre de nuestro castillo con su mano, que se hundía en la arena, como buscando apoyo; supongo que fue uno de esos momentos inverosímiles, donde la situación es crítica, pero uno se fija en los detalles más insignificantes. De repente, la noche cubrió todo; y con esa misma rapidez colapsó en el piso.

\- ¡Usagi-san! – lo llamaba una y otra vez, sin saber qué debía hacer.

No sé cómo lo supe. Simplemente tenía la certeza de que no se levantaría de nuevo, y que todo aquello era mi culpa. Rebobinando mi memoria, encontraba hechos que debieron alertarme y que preferí pasar por alto. Seguro que le dolía la cabeza desde el principio; la forma cómo masajeaba sus sienes, la expresión de dolor que ponía cuando lo hacía… Si en lugar de pasar el día fuera nos hubiésemos quedado en casa, ¿se habría sentido mejor? ¿Cómo pude pensar sólo en mí mismo, mientras él pensaba sólo en mí? Debí preocuparme más, y no concentrarme sólo en mis caprichos.

\- Usagi-san…perdóname…

Sabía que de nada valían esas palabras, ni las lágrimas que se perdían en la arena. Usagi-san seguía luchando contra el dolor, aunque cada vez se relajaba más, como si se quedara dormido. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

\- Usagi-san…quiero estar a tu lado siempre…

La oscuridad iba rodeando todo. La playa, el cielo, todo se desvanecía en negro. Lo que iba quedando era mi voz, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Usagi-san

Usagi-san…

* * *

 **III**

\- ¡Usagi-san!

Desperté al sentir mi propia voz, gritando. Lo primero que vi fue las banderas que colgaban del techo, los osos de peluche, los trenes en movimiento; volvía a estar en la extraña habitación de Usagi-san. Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono.

 _Qué extraño…_

Me incorporé, tembloroso por el sueño. Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, descorrí las cortinas; ya era de noche, y nevaba. Dormí un buen rato. Debió alegrarme que todo fuera una pesadilla y que al bajar seguramente encontraría a Usagi-san leyendo un libro, o revisando el material para una novela. Pero… ¿por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? Me levanté de la cama sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y débil, aunque no tanto como en la tarde. Salí al pasillo, esperando verlo desde ahí; pero el sofá y la cocina estaban vacíos. Aproveché para revisar las otras habitaciones; su estudio, el cuarto de osos, el cuarto de trenes, todos estaban igual.

Usagi-san no había regresado a casa.

\- Vamos, Misaki… la paranoia no es lo tuyo. Eso le va mejor a Usagi-san.

Intenté serenarme y preparar algo de comer. Mientras iba a la cocina, noté que en las esquinas se había acumulado mugre. Tras pensar un rato, recordé que él "se ocuparía" de barrer; cualquier otro día me habría molestado, pero la visión de esa limpieza tan infantil me produjo una risa nerviosa. Inmediatamente me acordé de una de sus palabras antes de salir. "No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo".

Necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber que se encontraba bien. Ya me inventaría una excusa para haberlo llamado, me reiría de mi propia actitud y todo estaría bien. Pero necesitaba llamarlo. Cogí mi celular rápidamente y marqué su número. Me alegré un poco al oírlo repicar, pero la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro, mientras me sentía palidecer. En algún lugar del silencioso apartamento, se oía un zumbido. Sin colgar la llamada, me aproximé a la fuente del ruido, hasta llegar a la sala. Metido entre los cojines, se hallaba su celular. ¡En buen momento se le viene a olvidar!

 _Cálmate, cálmate…eso no significa que haya ocurrido algo…_

Pero no podía estar tranquilo. Las escenas del sueño regresaban a mí. Algo terrible sucedió. Sucedió por mí culpa. Recorría la sala, sin entender por qué mi mente insistía en recordar aquello, hasta que me acordé de lo último que le dije a Usagi-san antes de marcharse. "Regresa pronto". Y él me sonrió…y dijo que lo haría. No vi a qué hora se fue, pero todavía no era de noche. Usagi-san se me figuraba una persona que conduciría a toda velocidad para llegar temprano a casa si se lo pidiera. Y esa llamada al teléfono…no solíamos recibir llamadas por ahí…y si llamaban para decirme…una desgracia…

No lo pensé dos veces. Salí del apartamento con la ropa que cargaba puesta. Por suerte me puse los zapatos, aunque sin darme cuenta. Mientras llamaba el ascensor frenéticamente, no dejaba de pensar en varias cosas. Había mucho que quería hacer con Usagi-san, muchas actividades que nos quedaban por experimentar. Podíamos ir a un bosque y bañarnos en el río. Nos faltaba viajar más, hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo como él quería. Teníamos que ir más al parque de diversiones y subirnos en la noria. Tenía que seguir despertándome cada mes y encontrarme como protagonista de sus novelas BL. Tenía que seguir molestándolo; me esforzaré más, hasta que pueda hacerlo bien. Teníamos que ir otra vez a la playa, al acuario, al cine, a un restaurante, a todas partes. No una, sino dos, tres, mil veces más. Y nos divertiríamos. Haría que Usagi-san se divirtiera como nunca.

Es por estas cosas que la palabra "amor", esas cuatro letras, encierran algo demasiado grande. Cuando se ama a una persona, nada de lo que hagas con ella es suficiente. Siempre vas a querer más. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor pensaba en lo mucho que anhelaba sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello una vez más. Quería otro abrazo. Otro beso. Otro "Te amo", susurrado contra mi oreja. Otra noche apasionada. Otro día, juntos. Y sabía que cuando tuviera todo eso querría otro más, y otro.

Y mientras corría por el pasillo del edificio, rumbo a la puerta, pensaba en otra cosa: que tenía que hacer todo eso con él. No podía ser cualquiera. No podía suplantarlo otra persona. Incluso quedándome con el amor de Nii-chan, con el de una familia cálida, el aprecio de varios amigos; nada, nada iba a ser suficiente. Nada se iba a comparar con ese sentimiento tan extenso.

Por eso pensé, me prometí, que cuando viera a Usagi-san de nuevo, no vacilaría. Dejaría de avergonzarme con sus caricias. Dejaría de temer que el mundo supiera lo nuestro; ya tendrán que aceptarnos. Pensaría en decírselo a Nii-chan. Hablaría con Usagi-san sobre esa sensación riesgosa cuando teníamos una cita, como si todo fuera un sueño demasiado frágil. No permitiría que mi egoísmo arruinara las cosas. Le diría "Te amo".

¡Quería hacer tantas cosas! ¡Pero primero necesitaba verlo otra vez!

Me enfrenté con el frío del exterior. Todos caminaban por la calle encogidos en sus abrigos, y yo prácticamente corría desnudo en comparación a ellos. Mis piernas se entumecieron pronto, además que empecé a sentirme peor. Mientras bajaba los peldaños de la entrada, mi visión se oscureció; pero no podía desmayarme en ese momento. Comencé a caminar por una acera, viendo a todos lados, llamando a Usagi-san. A veces veía a una persona que me recordaba a él y me detenía hasta cerciorarme de mi error. Otras, miraba la calle y ahogaba un grito de terror, creyendo ver su deportivo destrozado en una esquina, cerca de una acera, en medio de la avenida. Con cada desacierto, mis ojos se humedecían más.

De repente, choqué contra alguien y caí al suelo. Esa persona debió tambalearse, porque dejó caer varios paquetes envueltos en vistosos papeles de regalo. Verlos rebasó mi límite, y sin importarme si alguien me consideraba un loco, o un niño pequeño, me eché a llorar.

\- Misaki…

Me sobresalté. A través de las lágrimas distinguía a Usagi-san, mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Sin perder tiempo, me cubrió con su gabardina y me abrazó con fuerza. Mientras reavivaba el llanto hasta parecer un grito, una parte de mí pensaba en cuando comenzó todo esto. Era de noche, nevaba y también estaba yo, llorando; sólo que en aquel entonces, era yo quien se suponía que debía consolar a Usagi-san. Pero esa noche, era él quien trataba de tranquilizarme pasando sus manos por mis cabellos.

Me desmayé.

* * *

 **IV**

Cuando volví a despertar, estaba otra vez en la cama. Me incorporé rápido, creyendo lo peor de nuevo hasta que sentí los dedos de Usagi-san, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza. Se había acostado a mi lado aunque la cama no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Verlo tan cerca…me hizo feliz.

\- Parece que ya te sientes mejor. Ahora podrás decirme qué rayos hacías en medio de la calle, con lo enfermo que estás. Pudo pasarte algo peor que un desmayo.

Su tono y su mirada me dejaron claro que estaba molesto conmigo. Así que le conté todo. Bueno…casi todo. Me reservé los pensamientos que tuve mientras bajaba en el ascensor; ya le demostraría esas cosas con el tiempo. Cuando terminé, me abrazó con fuerza y yo correspondí a ese abrazo, sorprendiéndome de cuánto lo necesitaba.

\- Entiendo – susurró, sin soltarme – pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. No sé qué haría si te pierdo…

\- Lo siento…

Lentamente, sus labios se acercaron a los míos; mi boca se abrió, esperándolo con ansias. Pero como pasaba el rato y me quedaba con la boca abierta, abrí los ojos. Me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas seductoras; agradecí que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras, porque así no se percataría de mi sonrojo.

\- Puedo perdonarte si me besas.

\- ¿No era justo lo que íbamos a hacer?

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero que empieces tú.

Cualquier otro día me habría puesto nervioso, avergonzado y habría tratado de rechazarlo por mucho que me tentaran sus palabras. Pero todo seguía reciente en mi cabeza. Por eso atraje sus labios hacía los míos, permitiéndole unir nuestras lenguas. Incluso quise ir más allá, y mis dedos temblorosos buscaron colarse debajo de su suéter, queriendo imitar las cosas que normalmente me hacía; quería recrear una escena que leí en una de sus novelas BL. Sé que estaba sorprendido sin necesidad de ver su cara; cerré los ojos con fuerza para no mirarlo, porque sabía que si veía su asombro, me pondría más nervioso y me detendría. No quería detenerme.

\- No tenemos que ir tan lejos esta vez. Deberías descansar más.

\- Estoy bien. Q-Quiero hacerlo…

Se suponía que debía encontrar sus pezones, pero mis manos se perdían recorriendo su pecho en lugar de hallarlos. No era, con exactitud, lo que planeaba hacer. Usagi-san se rio por lo bajo ante mis torpes caricias.

\- ¡No te burles de mí!

\- No lo hago. Sólo me resulta adorable que aún no sepas hacerlo. Tendré que demostrártelo de nuevo.

Retuvo mis manos con una sola de las suyas, grande, fría; con la otra subía mi franela hasta el cuello, exponiendo mi piel, que contemplaba con admiración, con deseo. Sus dedos pellizcaban, presionaban uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir y retorcerme para que acariciara el otro, que se erguía pidiendo su afecto hasta que al fin, tras sufrir un rato, se encargó de él. Se detuvo un momento para ponerse encima de mí y quitarse el suéter, descubriéndome su musculoso cuerpo. Tomó una de mis manos y la dirigió a su propio pezón, sonriéndome de la misma forma sensual de antes.

\- Vas a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Su mano libre pellizcó con fuerza mi pezón, provocándome una mezcla de dolor y placer. Le hice lo mismo, o eso creí; dudo que lo haya pellizcado con tanta fuerza. Siguió presionando mis pezones, acariciándolos y yo imitaba sus movimientos lo mejor que podía, obteniendo de él unos suaves, casi inaudibles gemidos. De repente, sus dedos bajaron por mi piel, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso, aferrándose a mi pantalón para bajarlo; no me lo quitó del todo, sólo lo suficiente para liberar mi deseo. Hice lo mismo que él, mis manos recorrían su estómago, hasta posarse en sus pantalones; sólo que mis dedos temblaban demasiado y se atascaban tratando de quitarle la correa. Aun así, me esperó pacientemente.

Su mano regresó a mi pecho, subió por mi cuello erizando mi piel, hasta acariciar mis labios, abriéndolos poco a poco. Yo también toqué los suyos, cosa que aprovechó para besar mi mano y luego lamer, chupar mis dedos; por eso, cuando también introdujo sus dedos en mi boca, copié la forma como su lengua se enroscaba en los míos, haciéndome desear que esa lengua explorara mi cuerpo de la misma manera.

Recientemente, había leído una escena similar en una de sus novelas BL. Creí que podría reproducirla, así que saqué mis dedos, humedecidos por Usagi-san, y acaricié sus pezones; logré escuchar unos cuantos gemidos por su parte. Saber que le causaba placer me alegraba muchísimo. Mi cuerpo esperaba un trato igual, casi arqueaba la espalda para que sus manos se concentraran en esa parte de mí; pero pasó de largo mi pecho, dirigiéndose directamente a mí entrada, introduciéndose y dibujando círculos dentro de mí; aquello enviaba ondas de placentero dolor hacia mis caderas.

\- Usagi-san… - logré decir entre jadeos, aferrándome a su cuerpo – eso...fue trampa...

No me respondió, aunque curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Cuando preparó mi entrada, me penetró con su miembro, caliente. Comenzó a embestirme con calma, lentamente; estaba siendo más delicado conmigo que otras veces. Su mano jugaba con mi deseo, frotándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas; sus dedos no dejaban ni un centímetro de piel sin tocar.

\- Vamos, aún tienes que hacer lo que yo haga – me susurró.

\- N-No esperaras que yo…

Como paró sus movimientos esperando a que yo también hiciera algo, tomé su deseo y lo froté. Sólo entonces continuó excitándome, llenando todo mi ser con su presencia. Y al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí pensaba en cómo había empezado aquello. Usagi-san no tenía la intención de ir más lejos que un beso, pero yo decidí continuar. Recordaba mi sueño, donde me preguntaba si necesitaba que él me atacara para despertarme.

 _No creo...quizás el problema es que siempre se me adelanta…_

Y que, además, sus acciones muchas veces me parecían embarazosas. Pero no tenía por qué ser así. No me molesta que me ataque…aunque debería respetar un poco más mi espacio. No obligarme a seguir su ritmo, por mucho que me inspire sentimientos más profundos de esa forma. Tendría que decírselo después, con el tiempo. Quizás así no se generarían situaciones incomodas para mí y todo mejoraría.

 _Tal vez lo hace porque me necesita demasiado…es una persona muy delicada…_

Entonces le daré la seguridad que necesita. Le demostraré que jamás lo voy a dejar solo. Que quiero pasar cada día de mi vida con él. Sólo con él. No puede haber nadie más. Yo…realmente yo…

 _Realmente lo amo…_

Amar es un sentimiento muy grande. Mientras me venía junto a Usagi-san, pensaba en lo mucho que lo necesitaba, por eso lo abrazaba con desesperación, temiendo el momento de separarnos. No importa que siempre haga lo que le provoca conmigo, es algo que puedo aceptar, que podremos resolver juntos. Lo importante es no alejarme jamás de su lado. Pensar todas esas cosas, en lo mucho que temía perderlo, en cómo iba comprendiendo su necesidad de siempre pegarse a mí…por alguna razón, encendía un dolor en mi pecho. Quise ocultarle mi rostro lleno de lágrimas sin sentido.

\- Te amo, Misaki – me susurró.

Me aferré un poco más a él. Quería intentar algo nuevo, algo que pudiera demostrarle mi amor, que lo hiciera feliz. Esperé a que mi voz no sonara quebrada para murmurar:

\- A…Aki…

Usagi-san se apartó, incrédulo. Debía parecerle la cosa más increíble del mundo, el que tratara de pronunciar su nombre. Me miraba con la sonrisa más ancha que le he visto, animándome a seguir.

\- A…Aki…hi…hi… ¡Ay! ¡No puedo! – lloriqueé – Qué vergüenza. No puedo. Llegué al límite.

¡Estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo! Y pensar que todavía me parecía embarazoso llamarlo por su nombre, cuando él siempre se dirige a mí de esa forma. Pero Usagi-san no cambió su sonrisa, ni disminuyó el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Siempre sabes hacerme feliz – dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

 _Bueno…necesito trabajar más duro en eso. Por ahora…verlo feliz…así sea por algo tan pequeño…me hace muy feliz…_

Nos callamos durante unos minutos, durante los cuales nos limitamos a abrazarnos. Qué mal hábito, el de no parar de llorar por mucho que quisiera. Para evitar ponerme sentimental de nuevo, busqué algo para llenar el silencio.

\- Usagi-san, ¿por qué te demoraste? Si sólo fuiste a comprar medicinas.

\- Ah, aproveché y me quedé viendo unos regalos para ti. Te dije que aplastaría los obsequios de los demás. Pero había tantas cosas…así que compré todo lo que me pareció adecuado para ti. Quise llamarte para ver cómo estabas, pero vi que se me quedó el celular, así que llamé de la tienda.

 _Ah…la llamada por teléfono…_

\- ¿Llamaste a la casa?

\- Sí. No caían las llamadas a tu celular. En fin, como no atendiste supuse que seguirías durmiendo. Nunca imaginé que te encontraría corriendo por la calle, en plena nevada, buscándome.

Iba a responderle, pero nos sorprendió el ruido de varios fuegos artificiales. Usagi-san descorrió más la cortina, de forma que ambos pudimos apreciar un poco del espectáculo. Su rostro se iluminaba con las luces rojas, verdes, azules, daba igual el color, no cambiaba que lo encontraba… ¿bonito?

 _¡Qué clase de expresiones son esas! ¡Me sorprendo de mí mismo!_

\- Usagi-san – murmuré, pasados unos minutos – lo siento…por mí culpa no fuimos a ver el evento como querías.

\- Está bien – dijo, revolviendo mis cabellos – lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado.

 _Igual que yo…_

\- Y-Ya debe ser Año Nuevo.

\- Seguramente.

\- F-Feliz Año, Usagi-san.

\- Feliz Año, Misaki – dijo, depositando otro beso en mis labios.


End file.
